The Sinner In Me
by Siobahn Holloway
Summary: Sexy one-shot. AU AH Edward plays a song for Bella and she rewards him.


****DISCLAIMER** I don't own anything, yadda, yadda, yadda.**

**Bella POV**

I followed Edward down the dimly lit hall to his apartment door. He kept his eyes on me the entire time he was fumbling with his keys, trying to open the lock. The adrenaline from performing tonight was coursing through my veins, making me want to act bolder than I ever have before. I placed my hand atop his and helped him turn the key in the deadbolt lock. He drew in a sharp breath from the contact, and I felt woozy as well.

"Bella, I—" he began, but stopped once we were inside. He seemed as though he wanted to tell me something, but couldn't quite put it in words.

"What's wrong, Edward?" I said, strutting past him, giving him a sultry and what I hoped was a seductive sideways glance.

"Oh, n-n-nothing," he stuttered, and I managed to stifle a giggle. I'd never seen him this way before.

"So, how about that song?" I perched myself on the arm of his couch, leaning slightly backward, trying to look sexy.

**Edward POV**

I passed Bella on my way to my piano, but I couldn't help but notice the look in her eye. This Bella was different from the one I was used to being around. This Bella was more gutsy and ambitious, and the look on her face told me she wanted something and she was going to stop at nothing to get it – and I knew what that something was.

"Um, yes, song. Right," I said, taking a seat on my piano bench. "I don't have a title yet for this song, and I've only got the first verse and the chorus."

"That's fine," she said softly. "I still want to hear it."

I placed my fingers on the white keys and began playing. I closed my eyes and my mind flooded with visions of Bella from earlier tonight, and then my fantasies of kissing her and touching her and doing things to her that should be illegal in all fifty states. That only made my playing more passionate. I began to sing the first verse:

_Suddenly, I am not who I used to be_

_The world's jaded me and I don't want to be_

_Anywhere without you_

_I am only a man, not much to offer_

_But I can't deny this feeling any longer_

_Said I am only a man, not much to tell_

_I only want to be there when you wake_

I broke into the chorus:

_Someday maybe I will see you_

_Standing there with me_

_Holding my hand and _

_Giving me everything I ever wanted_

_Someday I will know you are_

Everything I want

I stopped playing and turned to her. "That's all I have so far."

"That was beautiful, Edward." She had a strange look on her face. "It's getting late. I should go." She rose to her feet and started walking toward the door.

"Bella," I said, running after her. I grabbed her by the arm and turned her around to face me. "Bella, that kiss wasn't a mistake, and I don't want to just be your friend."

I crashed my lips into hers and pulled her close. I pushed her backward against my built-in bookcase, my lips moving in perfect synch to hers while I pressed my right hand on the small of her back and my left cupping her face. I pulled away and looked into her eyes, hoping beyond hope that she was okay with this.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. "I can't help it, but I am so bloody unhinged just being near you."

She bit her lower lip, trying to look innocent, but she couldn't fool me. She had that ornery look in her eye. She placed her hand on the back of my head and buried it in my hair, and brought my face forward to kiss me again. Her tongue traced my lower lip, and I opened my mouth to her. Our tongues danced in unison and I cupped her bottom and lifted her up. Her legs instinctively wrapped around my hips. I carried her over to the couch, laying her down and climbing atop her. I pinned both of her hands above her head and grasped her hip in my other hand, leaning down to kiss her. My hand traveled south and latched onto her thigh, bringing her leg up around my hips. I kissed her slowly, passionately, relishing the feeling of her lips against mine and the taste of her tongue in my mouth.

I traveled down her neck, placing small kisses on her throat and tracing her jaw line with my tongue. I made my way to her ear and kissed the spot directly behind it, then nipping her earlobe with my teeth. I heard her moan and felt her body arch up into me.

"Edward," she gasped.

"Yes, love?" I whispered against her ear, and goose bumps sprang up all over her flesh. "You have no idea what you're doing to me right now."

I sat up on the couch and pulled her up with me, placing her so that she was straddling my groin. She bent down and I captured her lips once more, cradling my face in her hands.

**Bella POV**

I could not believe this was happening. Every touch, every kiss, every caress from him was electrifying. I decided to take control of this situation, and rose to my feet, turning toward his bedroom, giving him a suggestive glance out of my peripheral. His eyes followed me as I slowly sauntered into the hall, and suddenly, I found myself facing the wall, his lips on the back of my neck. He scraped his teeth against the tendon connecting my shoulder and neck, and my knees turned to water as I nearly fell to the floor. He caught me and held me there, his hands sliding up and down my thighs and almost up under my (very) short skirt. My breath caught in my throat as he pressed his arousal against my ass.

"That," he whispered in my ear, "is what you are doing to me." He placed a soft kiss against my shoulder. "Tell me, Bella."

"Yes?" I breathed.

"Are you very fond of these clothes?" He traced small circles on my arm.

"N-n-no," I replied, knowing that he fully intended to rip them off me.

"Good." I gasped as he tore my skirt from my hips.

_That's it, _I thought. _I have to put an end to this snail's pace._

I whirled around and quickly removed my shirt, leaving me only in a bra, thong, fishnets and my boots. He bit his lip as he stared down at me, and I saw nothing but lust swimming in those green pools.

**Edward POV**

_Jesus God in Heaven! Thank you for sending me this angel. This angel with horns._

She looked so undeniably hot standing there, wearing almost nothing. I almost tripped over my own feet as she grabbed my chin and pulled my face to hers until our lips were only inches apart.

"I swear to God, Edward Masen," she growled, "if you don't touch me now, I'm going to explode."

I didn't need her to tell me twice. I knelt before her, practically wanting to worship this goddess, to unzip her boots and remove them. Her feet had to be killing her. I figured I would remove her fishnets while I was eye level with the waistband. She made quick work of my black button down shirt, and yanked me toward her by my belt loops as I rose to my feet.

I kissed her urgently, undoing my belt buckle, and tearing off her thong and bra. I wanted to spend time kissing, licking, nibbling every inch of her flesh, but I had the worst itch to scratch, and I really didn't want to deny myself, or her, any longer.

I kicked off the rest of my clothes and held her up, her back pressed against the wall. I kissed her lips, her neck, her breasts, and readied myself to enter her.

"Bella, are you ready for this?" I breathed.

"Yes...just…please, Edward," she whined.

I gritted my teeth as I entered her. It felt so much better than I ever could have imagined. She moaned at the contact as well. I began to slowly thrust, and Bella braced her hand against the wall above her head. Her other arm wrapped around my neck and she panted against my ear. Her warm breath only made me want to thrust harder but I held back. I needed to make this last.

Her legs were wrapped around my hips, and I held onto her as I walked toward my bedroom. Her mouth attacked my neck as I walked. I laid her down on the bed and plopped on top of her, kissing her mouth softly. Her lips tasted like sweet cotton candy, and her tongue felt so soft and warm next to mine. I began to very slowly thrust into her again, and she arched her back against me, moaning into my mouth.

I decided to play devil's advocate and stood up, never removing myself from her, and placed her legs on my shoulders. I slid my hand up her torso, relishing the feeling of her creamy ivory skin beneath my fingers. I started thrusting slowly again, and watched her face. Bella's eyes were glazed over and she bit her lower lip. Those beautiful, big, brown eyes were begging for more.

She arched and moaned with every thrust, and I could no longer deny those pert breasts attention. I leaned down to suck on one while kneading the other with my hand, all the while thrusting slowly in and out of her. I slid my tongue all the way up to her ear.

"Do you like that?" I whispered as I thrust deep into her.

"Ohhh God," she moaned, arching against me. "God yessss."

I nipped her earlobe as I made my way to her lips and kissed her passionately, burying my hand in her hair. I began to thrust a bit faster, eliciting louder moans from the goddess beneath me. She fisted her hand into the hair at the base of my neck and yanked my mouth away. My eyes rolled back into my head as her mouth nibbled and licked at my neck and shoulders.

Part of me wanted to tear her apart for torturing me for so long with her beauty, but I could not yield. I loved this woman, and she deserved to be made love to, not fucked like some random skank. I drove into her a bit deeper and quicker, and my angel moaned so loud that I swore she was screaming. I wrapped my arms around her torso and flipped onto my back, allowing this siren to take control.

Bella ground her hips against me, and my eyes widened at how much deeper she took my cock. She planted one hand on my chest and bent herself slightly backward. It was the most beautiful sight my eyes had ever beheld. Her hair fell in a chestnut halo around her face as she bent forward. My hands gripped her hips and helped her move.

"God, Bella," I groaned. "You have no idea how that feels."

She leaned down and pressed her breasts against my chest. Her lips claimed mine and kissed me lustfully. "You feel so fucking good," she whispered against my mouth. "I want you to fuck me, Edward."

I couldn't deny her wish. I fisted my hand in her hair and kissed her, and she nibbled my lower lip as I pulled away. I saw where this was going. She wanted dirty Edward.

"Your wish," I began, sliding my tongue in her open mouth, "is my command." I kissed her feverishly and pulled away. "On your fucking knees."

Bella bit her lower lip playfully and climbed off me and positioned herself on the bed, offering her beautiful ass for my viewing pleasure. I got on my knees behind her and positioned myself at her entrance, and torturously, excruciatingly slowly slid into her. Bella threw her head back and moaned. I circled my hips around and grabbed a handful of her hair and yanked. My mouth fell at position next to her ear.

"You fucking like that?" I slammed into her once. Twice. Three times, grunting. "You like when I fuck you like that?"

"Ungh, yeah," she moaned. "Harder, Edward."

I slammed into her again. "What do you want me to do?"

"Fuck me harder, Edward."

I bit her shoulder and let go of her hair, all the while thrusting in and out, in and out. I slapped my hand against her ass, making Bella cry out. I rubbed the red mark I'd left and slapped again. Bella moaned as I increased my pace.

"Mmm, Bella," I grunted as I thrust harder into her.

"Uhhhhhmmm, slap my ass Edward."

She squealed as I smacked her bottom again, and I grabbed onto her hips and began thrusting quickly and deeply. Bella's hands grabbed fistfuls of my bed sheets and she pushed back against me, meeting me thrust for thrust.

I felt my balls tightening and knew it wouldn't be much longer. Bella was getting wetter and wetter and I knew her orgasm was imminent.

"Oh, God, Edward!" she screamed, and then buried her face in my pillow, screaming as her walls clamped down on my cock.

"Ohhhh, fuck," I groaned. "Here it comes, baby." I grunted as I thrust deep into her. "Ohhh Goddd Bellaaaa."

I gave one last deep thrust into her and squeezed her hips hard. I came so hard that I drew blood when I bit into my lower lip. Bella collapsed onto the bed and plopped beside her, pulling her close. Both of us fought to recover our breathing. We lay facing each other, and I nuzzled her nose with mine, then placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Wow," she breathed, closing her eyes.

"Yeah," I replied, kissing my lady softly again.

I was in love.


End file.
